Cinderella Story
by Ela JungShim
Summary: "Kau tidak bisa mundur lagi Chwang. Karena kau sudah memilih Dare, aku menantangmu untuk kami make over sebagai wanita di acara welcome party pangeran Jung Yunho akhir pekan ini!" seru Kyuhyun penuh semangat. HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin) Fanfiction! B'day fic for Rischa, dan new HoMin fanfic buat semua HoMinShipper HMS, this fanfic is for you guys !


.

.

.

Author **Ela JungShim** presents

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

 **"Cinderella Story"**

 **Pairing** : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

 **Rate** : T

 **Length** : Oneshot

 **Desclaimer** : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK. Ela hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk di jadikan tokoh di ff ini.

 **Warn** : TYPO's! Shonen ai! Dari judulnya udah kelihatan. Ini cerita Cinderella, versi HoMin, dan versi author Ela_JungShim~

This is HOMIN Fanfiction. Jadi pair utamanya adalah HOMIN. Bagi yang tidak suka, silahkan angkat kaki dari fanfic ini.

Ela JungShim is back~!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.oOHoMinOoo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Hidup, bagi seorang Shim Changmin bukanlah hal yang dijalani dengan mudah. Semenjak kedua orang tua-nya meninggal, kehidupnnya yang tadinya mudah, menjadi sangat sulit. Dalam usia yang masih tujuh belas tahun, ia menjadi sebatang kara.

Tujuh belas tahun, usia yang sudah diaggap cukup dewasa, dan bisa untuk hidup mandiri. Karena itu ia menolak kakek-nenek serta paman-bibi yang mau menampung dan mengurus dirinya. Ia sudah besar, dan ketiadaan orang tuanya membuatnya sadar kalau suatu saat, ia pun harus hidup mandiri juga. Sebagai penerus kedua orang tuanya, ia tak mau menjadi anak cengeng dan manja. Demi kedua orang tuanya, ia akan berusaha menjadi anak yang mandiri, yang akan membuat mendiang orang tuanya bangga.

Berbekal semangat tersebut, meski dengan hati berat, Changmin memutuskan untuk menjual rumah mereka yang cukup besar, dan menggunakan uang itu untuk membeli sebuah apartement kecil, dan membayar biaya sekolahnya. Sisanya ia tabung, dan sebulan sekali ia mengambil uang itu dalam jumlah tepat untuk biaya hidupnya.

Ya, IQ 150 yang ia miliki jelas membuatnya bisa berpikir dengan cerdas dan logis di saat penting.

Dan IQ tinggi itu jugalah yang membawanya memasuki International Seoul of Unniversity (IsoU) dengan full beasiswa. Full beasiswa disini benar-benar full beasiswa, karena Changmin tak perlu mengeluarkan uang sepeserpun untuk bisa mengenyam pendidikan di Universitas paling mahal dan paling bergengsi di Korea Selatan. Universitas yang hanya bisa dimasuki oleh anak dari para pebisnis dan pembesar negara ginseng tersebut.

Hidup Changmin bukanah sebuah drama. Jadi tak akan kalian temui bentuk pem- _bully_ -an orang-orang-kaya-sombong pada orang-miskin-namun-cerdas seperti yang ada di drama-drama televisi. Beruntung bagi Changmin, karena pemilik universitas ini menghargai anak muda berintelegensi tinggi, sehingga segala bentuk pem-bully-an akan segera di beri hukuman keras, berupa drop out. Dan jika seseorang di drop out dari universitas bergengsi seperti ISoU, maka kecil kemungkinan ia akan bisa diterima oleh universitas lain di Korea Selatan ini.

Memang, Changmin tak perlu mengeluarkan uang untuk kuliahnya. Memang, ia masih punya tabungan yang cukup. Namun bukan berarti ia bisa menggantungkan hidupnya pada uang tabungan itu. Karena itulah, setiap hari, seusai kuliah, Changmin bekerja paruh waktu di kedai makan yang tak jauh dari rumahnya. Dan jika sudah jam 10 malam, ia lanjut bekerja sebagai pramusaji di bar bernamakan SuriSuri, dan baru bisa beristirahat di rumah setelah pukul 3 pagi.

Ya, jadi bisa dikatakan, bagi seorang Shim Changmin, hidup adalah perjuangan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.oOHoMinOo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hidup, bagi seorang Jung Yunho hanyalah satu kata 'membosankan'. Sebagai satu-satunya putra lelaki dari Kaisar Jung SunJong yang merupakan salah satu keturunan asli Kaisar dari jaman dinasti Joseon kehidupan Jung Yunho jelas bergelimang harta. Selain karena status sosialnya, ayahnya sendiri juga merupakan pemegang saham terbesar di Shinhan Financial Group yang merupakan salah satu _chaebol_ —sebutan bagi group konglomerat besar yang memimpin perekonomian di Korea Selatan.

Yunho menganggap hidupnya membosankan, karena semenjak ia masih balita, ia sudah harus membawa diri sebagai pangeran mahkota Korea Selatan, sekaligus pewaris Shinhan FG. Setiap hari, semenjak ia menginjak usia empat tahun, hidupnya tak pernah lepas dari pendidikan etika dan pendidikan formal.

Kemanapun ia pergi, ia harus didampingi minimal oleh empat bodyguard. Media tak pernah berhenti mengupas segala yang ia lakukan—yeah, dirinya hampir sama tenarnya dengan para boyband dan girlband korea—, dan –baginya— hidupnya benar-benar tidak menarik dan membosankan.

Satu-satunya kesenangan yang ia dapat hanyalah saat ia kuliah di Oxford University Jauh dari pantauan publik, dan disana, meski berteman dengan putra-putra para pembesar di negara lain, ia bisa bersenang-senang dan menikmati masa mudanya.

Sayangnya, dengan IQ 142-nya itu, ia bisa menyelesaikan pendidikannya dengan waktu yang lebih cepat, hingga di usianya yang masih 21 tahun ini, ia sudah bergelar sarjana dengan prestasi cum laude. Sehingga kini ia harus kembali ke negara asalnya, dan sesuai permintaan ayahnya, kini ia melanjutkan kuliahnya di ISoU.

 _'Welcome home,'_ batin Yunho saat ia berada di pintu kedatangan bandara, dan menjumpai pers dan wartawan, beserta rombongan bodyguard.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.oOHoMinOo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Truth or Dare?"_

 _Changmin menatap Cho Kyuhyun, putra dari pemilik ISoU, sekaligus partner in crime-nya bersama dengan Choi Minho, Lee Joonghyun dan Kim Joonmyun itu dengan tatapan penuh pertimbangan._

 _"Dare."_

 _Evil smirk yang tersungging di wajah Kyuhyun dan ketiga orang lain, langsung membuat Changmin merasa menyesal._

 _"Yes! Akhirnya kita bisa menjalakan rencana kita!" seru Joonmyun yang membuat Changmin menyipitkan matanya._

 _"Kau tidak bisa mundur lagi Chwang. Karena kau sudah memilih Dare, aku menantangmu untuk kami make over sebagai wanita di acara welcome party pangeran Jung Yunho akhir pekan ini!" seru Kyuhyun penuh semangat._

 _"Apa kau gila?!" seru Changmin yang kini membulatkan matanya karena tak percaya._

 _"Hyung, kau sudah memilih Dare, jika hyung lelaki, hyung harus berani menerima tantangan Kyu-hyung." ucap Minho yang di sambut dengan high five dari Kyuhyun._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dan akhirnya, tibalah hari dimana diadakannya pesta penyambutan pangeran Jung Yunho. Hari dimana semenjak pagi ia sudah di culik ke rumah Choi Minho—putra kedua dari GM Hyundai _chaebol_ —dan juga adik dari Choi Siwon, kekasih sekaligus tunangan Kyuhyun.

Di kamar Minho itulah, Changmin yang tadinya lelaki tulen, keluar dari sana sebagai seorang wanita.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.oOHoMinOo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yunho menghela nafas setelah satu jam ia berada di welcome party yang diadakan oleh ISoU untuk menyambut kedatangannya berkuliah di kampus elit itu. Pesta yang terasa amat sangat membosakan baginya, karena semua orang hanya berlomba-lomba untuk bisa mencuri perhatiannya meski hanya sekejap.

Pangeran mahkota negara mereka, sekaligus pewaris Shinhan FG, jelas saja siapa yang tak berusaha untuk menarik perhatiannya?

Karena sudah tak tahan melihat orang-orang yang bermuka dua itu, Yunho akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencari udara luar. Dan kebetulan tadi waktu datang, ia melihat ada sebuah taman dengan air mancur yang cukup bisa untuk meneduhkan hati.

"..sudah cukup. Aku ingin segera pulang dan tidur di rumah saja. Perjanjian kita hanya sampai jam 12 malam saja. Karena aku ijin kerja sama bos, jam 12 aku mulai kerja lagi."

Telinga Yunho berkedut mendengar sebuah suara yang bernada kesal tersebut. Suara itu... ia tak bisa menebak apakah itu suara lelaki atau perempuan. Terlalu tinggi untuk nada suara lelaki, dan terlalu rendah jika suara itu milik perempuan.

Dan karena rasa penasaran semakin yang semakin menggebu, akhirnya Yunho mengendap-endap mendekati asal suara.

"Jangan bercanda Jangmi," ucap suara lain yang terdengar seolah sedang menahan tawa.

"Hentikan memanggilku Jangmi!" sergah suara pertama—suara yang membuat Yunho penasaran itu.

"Hei, jangan langsung tersulut begitu. Ini kan masih di acara welcome party pangeran mahkota, jadi kau harus bersikap sesuai perjanjian kita. Ingat kan, kalau kau sendiri yang memilih Dare?"

Yunho langsung menghela nafas lirih saat mendengar ucapan barusan. Ia menggelengkan kepala, dan memutar tubuhnya dengan lunglai. Rasa penasarannya yang tadi menggebu langsung terlupakan dengan kalimat yang mengungkit namanya.

"Aish! Kapan acara ini akan selesai. Bahkan orang yang menjadi bintang acara ini saja tidak datang."

Yunho yang sudah akan melangkah pergi, jadi menghentikan langkahnya.

"Dasar bodoh! Jung Yunho tadi ada di dalam sana. Apa kau tidak melihatnya tadi?"

Sebuah dengusan terdengar.

"Mana aku tahu? Aku saja tak tahu seperti apa wajah Jung Yunho itu."

 _Uh, oh_. Rasa penasaran seorang Jung Yunho yang tadinya hilang itu kembali muncul ke permukaan.

 _'Di Korea Selatan ini ada yang tak mengenali wajahnya? Sungguh menarik.'_

"Oh my God! Jangmi, kau ini... hahahahaha..!"

"Oh, shut up, Kyu. Sudah sana pergi tinggalkan aku dan berdansalah sana dengan Siwonmu itu. Aku mau diam dan bersembunyi disini saja sampai acara ini selesai."

Yunho tak bisa melihatnya, tapi ia bisa mendengar nama merajuk disana. Membayangkan pemilik suara itu mempoutkan bibir, membuat Yunho tanpa sadar tersenyum.

"Baiklah baik. Aku masuk ke dalam. Dan jangan lupa pakai syal itu saat kau bertemu dengan orang, oke?"

"Yeah, yeah. Pergilah sana. Hush, hush!"

Yunho memasang telinganya baik-baik, dan setelah mendengar langkah kaki yang semakin menjauh, Yunho berusaha untuk semakin mendekati sosok yang membuatnya penasaran itu.

 **Krek!**

 _'Oh shit!'_

"Siapa disana?!"

Yunho yang sudah merasa tertangkap basah akhirnya berjalan dengan tegap ke arah suara yang membuatnya tertarik itu.

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

Dan dagu Yunho serasa akan jatuh ke tanah saat ia melihat sosok yang membuatnya penasaran setengah mati tadi.

Alasannya?

Karena kini yang berada di hadapannya adalah gadis paling cantik yang pernah ia lihat. Rambut coklat lurus sepunggung itu seperti helaian sutra yang menggantikan mahkota terindah. Sepasang mata bulat dengan karamel coklat itu membuatnya terlihat sangat innocent... dan mengingatkannya pada mata bambi boneka kesayangannya. Hidung yang mancung dan tulang pipi tinggi seperti milik para bangsawan. Dan... _oh Tuhan_... Sepasang bibir yang meskipun kini sedang membentuk garis lurus itu tak bisa memudarkan kesan sensual nan menggoda.

Wajah menarik itu di tunjang dengan tubuh super ramping yang berbalut dress ketat berwarna merah menggoda. Dan meskipun dalam posisi duduk, Yunho jelas bisa melihat kalau gadis dihadapannya ini sangat tinggi. Sepasang stilleto kecil yang membungkus kaki ramping itu membuat seluruh penampilan gadis di hadapannya ini begitu Sempurna.

 _'Seorang modelkah?'_ , batin Yunho yang tak bisa melepaskan tatapannya dari makhluk Tuhan paling cantik di hadapannya.

"Ambil foto saja. Lebih awet jika dipandangi." ucap gadis di hadapannya itu dengan nada angkuh.

 _'Brat_.' pikir Yunho begitu gadis dihapannya itu berbicara.

Namun ada satu hal yang Yunho sadar saat sosok di depannya itu berbicara.

 _ **Jakun.**_

Sosok cantik yang barusan tadi ia anggap sebagai makhluk tuhan paling cantik ini memiliki jakun di lehernya! Jadi... sosok di depannya ini aslinya adalah seorang pria? Lalu kenapa ia berdandan seperti wanita begini?

"Sudah cukup kau berdiam dengan bodoh disitu. Siapa kau dan sedang apa kau disini?"

Yunho terdiam sejenak, dan membungkuk hormat. "Park Hoyun at your service, my lady~ "

Sebuah dengusan terdengar, sebelum Yunho mndongak dan menangkap senyum yang terpampang di wajah cantik itu. Masa bodoh, meskipun gadis jadi-jadian, tapi sosok dihadapannya ini benar-benar cantik!

"Jangan bertingkah bodoh." ucap gadis jadi-jadian itu dengan senyum manis di wajah.

"Setidaknya tingkah konyolku ini berbuah senyum manismu~" goda Yunho yang kembali berdiri, dan berjalan ke samping gadis itu.

Sepasang mata Yunho nyaris melompat dari tempatnya saat ia melihat kalau dress merah panjang yang di pakai gadis jadi-jadian itu memiliki belahan panjang dari bawah hingga ke... paha ramping seputih susu dan terlihat selembut sutra. _'Tuhan...tolong lindungi hambamu ini dari godaan kaki jenjang dan ramping yang terlihat lembut dan sangat menggoda itu..'_ batin Yunho memelas.

Yunho langsung menoleh ke arah lain dan berdehem kecil untuk melegakan tenggorokannya.

"Hmm? Ada apa?" tanya gadis jadi-jadian disampingnya ini sambil memiringkan sedikit wajahnya.

Sirkuit otak Yunho langsung terputus melihat tingkah innocent itu, dan segala pendidikan yang sudah ia dapatkan semenjak kecil seolah terbang dari ingatannya.

"Uh... _errrr_... ti-tidak. Ha-hanya saja... _uh_... Apa kau tidak kedinginan?" ucap Yunho yang langsung menyesali diri dengan kalimat konyolnya.

"Hahahahaha.. Kau lucu sekali... Tidak jelas, tapi lucu..." Wajah innocent tapi manis itu terlihat terhibur, dan tiba-tiba Yunho merasa senang karena bisa membuat orang di depannya ini tertawa.

Yunho akhirnya mengangkat bahu, dan ia melepas jas luarnya untuk ia sampirkan di paha gadis jadi-jadian di depannya.

Alis yang terangkat penuh tanya menjadi reaksi yang ia dapat.

"Errr... uhm, _you know_ , bagi lelaki, tadi itu cukup mengganggu konsentrasi otak." ucap Yunho sambil mengusap tengkuknya dengan tidak nyaman.

"O-oh, benarkah? Ma-maaf, aku tidak sadar." ucap sosok disampingnya ini sambil menundukkan wajahnya malu.

Yunho memperhatikan sosok disampingnya ini dengan seksama. Laki-laki, tapi berpenampilan wanita—meskipun ia sangat cantik, melebihi wanita asli. Angkuh, namun juga pemalu. Kontradiksi, tapi perhatian Yunho tak bisa teralih darinya.

Helaian rambut yang jatuh menutupi wajah manis itu membuat Yunho tersadar dari renungannya. Dan hati Yunho meleleh saat ia melihat jemari lentik— _oh gosh_! Jari lelaki didepannya ini sangat lentik dan persis seperti jemari wanita—itu mengambil helaian rambut itu, dan menyelipkannya di belakang telinga.

Yunho terkesiap.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Hmm?"

' _Oh Tuhan, selamatkan aku dari wajah innocent iniiii..'_ keluh Yunho yang kini dipandangi dengan sepasang mata bambi yang menyorot bingung.

"Siapa namamu? Kau sudah tahu namaku, tapi kau belum menyebutkan namamu."

"O-oh. Namaku Cha—Jangmi. Namaku Jangmi."

"Ah. Jangmi. Nama yang bagus. Lalu, sebenarnya, apa yang sedang kau lakukan sendiri disini Jangmi? Kau memakai baju pesta, tapi kenapa kau tidak berpesta didalam?"

Jangmi menghembuskan nafas kesal dan tanpa sadar mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku mahasiswa disini. Dan sebenarnya aku tidak ingin datang ke pesta ini, tapi aku dipaksa temanku untuk datang. Makanya aku melarikan diri keluar sini. Dan kau sendiri?"

"Kurang lebih sama. Aku dipaksa datang secara tidak langsug, dan aku merasa bosan di dalam. Jadi kupikir untuk mencari udara segardi luar. Dan kurasa itu tindakan impulsif terbaik yang kulakukan."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku jadi bisa bertemu dengan gadis cantik bernama Jangmi~~ " ucap Yunho sambil mengedip menggoda.

"Gombal!" seru Jangmi sambil tertawa lepas. Tawa yang membuat Yunho terpaku karena satu dari sepasang mata itu menyipit membentuk bulan sabit lucu dengan tidak simetris. _Missmatch smile_. Lucu, sekaligus mempesona. Dan entah kenapa, Yunho berharap untuk bisa membuat Jangmi tersenyum lepas selalu.

"Aku tidak menggombal. Sungguh, tadi saat melihatmu, aku seolah melihat malaikat. Karena kau adalah gadis paling cantik yang pernah kutemui."

"Yah~! Sudah hentikan. Aku ini tak akan terbujuk rayuanmu."

"Hey, hey. Aku ini tidak merayu. Aku mengatakan apa adanya." ucap Yunho bersungguh-sungguh.

"Yeah, yeah. Aku percaya itu." ucap Jangmi dengan nada yang kentara sekali kalau ia tidak percaya.

Yunho sudah akan menyahuti ucapan Jangmi saat telinganya menangkap intro lagu.

"Hey Jangmi, ayo berdansa denganku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.oOHoMinOo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hey Jangmi, ayo berdansa denganku."

Changmin—yang kini sedang menyamar dengan nama Jangmi—melotot tak percaya mendengar ucapan pria _gorgeous_ didepannya ini. Pria ini muncul tiba-tiba. Dengan wajah tampan mempesona, dan juga sangat gentleman. Sangat maskulin, dengan tubuh kekar, namun terkadang bersikap konyol dan canggung.

Hoyun tiba-tiba saja berdiri, dan tangan kiri pria itu terulur kepadanya. "Ayo kita berdansa~ "

"T-tidak. Aku ini orang yang kikuk. Aku tidak bisa menari." ucap Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya. Sebagai orang yang sibuk dengan kuliah dan kerja, jelas ia sama sekali tak mengerti tentang menari.

"Tidak apa, aku akan membimbingmu. Ayo." bujuk Yunho dengan senyum meyakinkan.

Entah dorongan dari mana, entah itu efek dari senyum meyakinkan orang di depannya atau apalah itu, satu tangan Changmin tanpa sadar terangkat untuk menyambut uluran tangan itu.

"Ups." ucap Jangmi saat ia dibantu berdiri oleh Hoyun, dan mendapati kalau jas Hoyun yang tersampir di pahanya itu jatuh.

" _It's okay_. Kuambilkan." ucap Hoyun yang berlutut didepan Changmin, mengambil jas yang terlihat mahal itu—dan tubuh Changmin langsung terasa hangat karena Hoyun menyelimutkan jas itu ke bahunya.

"Udara malam ini cukup dingin, kurasa begini lebih baik." ucap Hoyun yang kini mengambil satu tangan Changmin dan menggenggamnya erat.

Suatu kehangatan yang aneh, namun terasa pas dan nyaman, menjalari tubuh Changmin.

Saat satu tangan Yunho meraih pinggangnya dan menariknya mendekat, yang bisa Changmin terjemahkan dari reaksi tubuhnya adalah... rasa aman. Tak tahu bagaimana, berada dekat dan nyaris dalam pelukan lelaki di depannya, tubuh dan pikiran Changmin merasakan perasaan aman. Seolah tak akan ada hal buruk yang bisa terjadi padanya, jika orang ini bersamanya.

Kaki-kaki Changmin bergerak sendiri mengikuti pergerakan tubuh Yunho yang memimpinnya berdansa.

Memakai high heels begini, tubuh Changmin jelas lebih tinggi dari Hoyun. Namun entah bagaimana, tubuh kekar dan kokoh Hoyun membuatnya merasa kecil dan terlindungi. Dalam kedekatan mereka, wangi aftershave maskulin Hoyun itu menyeruak dan membuai pikirannya. Membuatnya benar-benar tak sadar kalau kini ia tengah berdansa waltz dengan baik bersama Hoyun.

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

Keduanya tak saling bicara.

Membiarkan musik mengiringi pergerakan tubuh mereka, keheningan yang magis itu membuai keduanya dalam perasaan nyaman satu sama lain.

Rasa nyaman dan aman yang keduanya belum pernah rasakan.

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

Entah sejak kapan keduanya berhenti bergerak. Dan entah sejak kapan pula, Changmin yang seharusnya lebih tinggi dari Yunho itu kini menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak kokoh Yunho. Sepasang tangan Changmin melingkar malas di leher Yunho. Dan sepasang lengan kekar Yunho melingkar mantap di pinggang ramping Changmin.

Dan keduanya masih belum menyadari betapa intim dan romantisnya posisi keduanya saat ini.

 _Sakura furu yoru ni kimi o dakishimeta (at that night, cherry petals were falling, I held you tight in my arms)_

 _Chiri yuku sekai ga tomatte utsutta (I felt as if time had stopped in this world that was fading away)_

 _Doka konomama de zutto kono mama de (Please don't fade away.. Please stay like this)_

 _Modoranai ima o tsunagitomeyou to shita (I tried so hard to grasp the moment that was passing by)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **...**

Suara dering ponsel yang terdengar di keheningan itu membuatnya keduanya tersentak.

Changmin langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada Hoyun, dan meraih ponselnya.

"Y-ya, Jonghyun?"

"Hyung, ini sudah jam 12 malam. Dan aku sudah menunggumu di parkiran. Ayo segera keluar, aku akan mengantarkanmu ke bar SuriSuri."

"Sudah jam 12?!" seru Changmin panik. "Oke, aku akan segera kesana. Tunggu aku." ucap Changmin sambil yang langsung bergegas untuk pergi.

"He-hey! Jangmi!"

Panggilan itu seolah menyentak Changmin. Ia menoleh ke belakang, dan jantungnya mencelos melihat ekspresi tak rela Hoyun—ekspresi yang mungkin tercermin di wajahnya pula.

"M-maaf aku harus segera pulang. Semoga kita bisa bertemu kembali suatu hari nanti." ucap Changmin yang langsung berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan Hoyun di belakang sana.

Mungkin ini adalah kali terakhir mereka bertemu... karena setelah ini tak akan ada lagi seorang 'Jangmi'.

"T-tunggu!"

Changmin menoleh dan saat ia melihat Hoyun mengejarnya, Changmin menjadi panik sendiri. Disatu sisi ia memang harus segera bergegas karena ia harusnya jam 12 sudah berada di bar untuk bekerja, dan disisi lain, ia panik. Hatinya kalut, dan pikirannya menjadi panik. Baru bertemu dengan Hoyun sebentar saja, dan tadi ia sudah berpelukan mesra dengan pria itu! Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak bingung dan panik?

Apalagi...ia merasa sangat nyaman dan aman berada dalam pelukan lelaki itu. Dan setelah tanpa sadar memeluk pria itu, bagaimana ia harus menghadapinya? Mau di taruh mana mukanya? Andai ada lubang, ia pasti akan segera masuk dan bersembunyi di sana!

Jadi, melarikan diri adalah pilihan satu-satunya!

Ia berlari semakin kencang, dan tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja oleng saat hak sepatunya menancap terlalu erat di lubang paving jalan yang ia lalui.

" _Shit_!" seru Changmin kesal saat ia berusaha menarik-narik kaki kirinya,namun sepatunya itu tetap saja tertancap di jalan.

Kesal, Changmin akhirnya melepas kedua sepatunya, dan sepatu yang kanan ia jinjing. Sementara ia berjongkok dan berusaha menarik sepatu kirinya.

"Oh, ayo.. ayolah..." gumam Changmin sambil menarik-narik sepatu sialannya itu.

"Jangmi!"

Sepasang mata Changmin membulat kaget melihat Hoyun semakin mendekat.

Ia menatap sepatunya yang tersangkut, dan kembali menatap Hoyun yang semakin mendekat.

"Sialan!" umpat Changmin pelan. Ia berbalik dan kembali berlari. Meninggalkan sepatu kirinya yang masih tersangkut.

Nafas Changmin sudah semakin tak beraturan, sampai akhirnya ia melihat mobil hitam dengan plat yang familiar. Ia langsung masuk ke pintu penumpang, dan berucap cepat, "Ayo, ayo cepat kita pergi dari sini, Jonghyun."

Jonghyun yang merasa aneh melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang lebih tua itu hanya mengangkat bahu dan langsung menjalankan mobilnya. Ia melihat Changmin yang menoleh ke belakang, dan sepasang matanya menangkap hal yang ganjil.

"Hyung, itu jas siapa yang kau pakai? Koq aku belum pernah melihatnya?"

Changmin tertegun.

Ia menunduk, dan tersenyum sedih saat melihat jas milik Hojun itu masih tersampir apik di tubuhnya.

Ia merapatkan jas itu di tubuhnya dan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

"Bukan milik siapa-siapa. Ini hanya pinjaman."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jangmi, aku pasti akan menemukanmu." ucap Yunho yang kini menggenggam satu sepatu highheels yang tadi tertancap di jalan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.oOHoMinOo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua minggu berlalu semenjak pesta tersebut, dan entah mengapa, hidup Changmin terasa ada yang kurang.

Ya, dia masih kuliah seperti biasanya. Ya, dia masih bekerja di kedai makan dan bar Surisuri. Ya, dia masih selalu berkumpul dengan Kyuline di sela-sela waktu istirahat perkuliahannya. Tapi... entah mengapa ia merasa ada yang kurang dengan hidupnya.

Belakangan ini ia jadi selalu menghembuskan nafas... dan di dalam tas ranselnya selalu ada jas pesta berwarna hitam.

Istirahat siang ini, entah kenapa ia tak bernafsu untuk berkumpul di kantin dengan Kyuline. Karena itu ia mengikuti kakinya yang membawanya ke taman belakang kampusnya yang rindang dan tenang itu.

Helaan nafas kembali terdengar dari bibirnya saat bangku panjang yang biasa ia duduki itu sudah di huni oleh pria lain. Pria yang menyelonjorkan kaki panjangnya, dan kepalanya bersandar dengan buku yang menutupi wajahnya.

 _'Apakah orang itu sedang tidur?'_ batin Changmin.

Ingin sekali ia mengusir orang itu. Tapi kalau orang itu sedang tidur, ia jadi tak tega juga.

 _'Kurasa... biar sajalah..'_ putus Changmin yang akhirnya mengambil tempat di sisi kiri yang masih kosong.

Changmin membuka tas ranselnya dan mengeluarkan bekal makan yang selalu ia bawa. Hey, dia ini orang tak punya, jelas saja ia memilih membawa bekal makan sendiri, daripada menghabiskan uang membeli makan di kantin mahal kampus ini.

Changmin memakan makanannya dengan lahap dan penuh semangat. Saking semangatnya, ia sampai tak sadar kalau lelaki di sampingnya ini sudah berganti posisi jadi duduk, dan memandanginya. Lelaki itu tersenyum kecil saat melihat kalau jemari lentik Changmin mengambil helaian rambutnya yang berantakan, dan menyelipkannya kembali ke belakang telinganya.

"Jangmi~"

" **Hhggg!** Uhukk! Uhukk!"

"Hey, hey. Kau tak apa-apa? Mana minummu?" panik lelaki itu saat melihat Changmin yang sedang tersedak. Ia mencari botol minum Changmin, dan langsung menyodorkannnya pada Changmin. "Minum air dulu."

Changmin langsung meminum air itu dengan cepat... dan saat saluran kerongkongannya sudah lega, ia menghela nafas lega.

"..hey, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Apa kau bermaksud membunuhku, eoh?!" seru Changmin kesal.

"Jangmi, aku tak bermaksud begitu."

Changmin sudah akan membuka mulutnya, sebelum ia tersadar akan satu hal.

 _'Jangmi. Orang itu memanggilnya Jangmi..'_

Changmin cepat-cepat menoleh ke samping, dan disitu ia menemukan wajah tampan Hoyun.

"H-hoyun?"

Lelaki itu tersenyum. "Senang kalau kau ternyata mengingatku, Jangmi~"

Changmin menatap tak percaya pada sosok di hadapannya itu. Hoyun, lelaki tampan yang ia temui saat pesta dimana ia harus memakai baju wanita...

"Aku bukan Jangmi." ucap Changmin yang memberesi barang-barangnya, dan beranjak pergi.

Namun sebuah tangan yang menahan pergelangan tangannya itu menariknya ke belakang dengan kuat hingga ia terhuyung ke belakang—

—dan jatuh tepat di pangkuan Hoyun!

"Aigooo, kenapa kau ini begitu hobi melarikan diri dariku sih?" ucap suara bariton itu dengan nada menggoda.

Changmin menggeliat berusaha melepaskan diri, namun satu tangan lelaki itu melingkar di pinggangnya, dan menahannya.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Aku tak akan melepaskanmu, Jangmi~"

"Aku bukan Jangmi, bodoh!"

"Aku tahu kau bukan Jangmi. Karena Jangmi hanya sosok yang ada saat malam itu. Dan aku tahu kalau namamu ini Shim Changmin. Pemegang beasiswa di kampus ini sekaligus peraih nilai tertinggi di setiap ujian. Shim Changmin, yang setiap pulang kuliah bekerja di kedai makan, dan berlanjut bekerja di Bar sampai pukul tiga pagi. Shim Changmin yang tinggal sendirian di apartement daerah Insul, dan juga Shim Changmin yang berteman dekat dengan Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Minho, Lee Jonghyun dan Kim Joonmyun, Kyuline."

Changmin hanya bisa ternganga mendengar ucapan pria di belakangnya ini. Hanya ada satu kata yang terlintas dalam benaknya.

"Penguntit."

Changmin mengernyit sebal saat mendengar orang di belakangnya ini malah tertawa.

"Hei tuan stalker, lepaskan aku dan berhenti menguntitku!" seru Changmin kesal.

Lelaki tampan berbadan kekar itu menggelengkan kepalanya, dan kini kedua tangan pria itu meraih kedua telapat tangan Changmin.

"Aku tak akan melepaskanmu." bisiknya pelan, sambil membawanya untuk melingkar erat di pinggang Changmin. Changmin sudah akan membuka mulutnya, namun entah mengapa, ia mengurungkan niatnya. Perasaan hangat yang kembali menjalar dalam tubuhnya itu menghapuskan rasa kosong yang dirasakan Changmin dua minggu ini, dan ia menggigit bibirnya dengan bingung.

"Pangeran Jung! Anda disitu ternyata. Kami dari tadi mencari anda Pangeran!"

Changmin menoleh ke asal suara, dan menemukan empat bodyguard berbaju hitam-hitam menghampiri mereka.

"Aku ini bukan anak kecil lagi yang perlu bodyguard kemana-mana." sahut lelaki di belakang Changmin... dan otak pintar Changmin langsung berpikir keras.

 _'Pangeran Jung... Pangeran Jung Yunho... Yunho... Yunho... Yunho—Yun... Hoyun! My God, bagaimana mungkin aku sebodoh ini?! Jadi... Hoyun itu... putra mahkota Jung Yunho?!'_

"...Jung Yun...ho?" gumam Changmin dengan suara lirih.

Namun selirih apapun suara Changmin, Yunho tetap bisa mendengarnya. Ia tersenyum senang sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Changmin.

"Jung Yunho at your service, my Lady~ " bisik Yunho dengan suara rendahnya yang menggoda.

"Oh Tuhan..." gumam Changmin tak percaya.

"Senang akhirnya kau akhirnya bisa tahu namaku~ " ucap Yunho sambil menyandarkan dagunya ke pundak kanan Changmin. "Oh, dan sebelum aku lupa, aku sudah menjual apartementmu. Barang-barangmu juga semuanya sudah diangkut ke rumahku. Dan jangan sampai lupa, nanti malam kau harus datang ke istana negara, karena disana akan diadakan pesta pertuangan kita~"

"A-APA?!"

"Ow, ow, Changmin, aku tahu kau punya suara yang tinggi dan bagus, tapi jangan berteriak keras begini dong. Oke, jadi begini, orang tuaku sudah lama menyuruhku untuk mencari calon istri. Dan karena aku tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda tertarik pada siapapun, dan aku sudah menggagalkan semua rencana perjodohan, akhirnya kedua orang tuaku menyerah. Jadi saat aku bilang aku menemukan orang yang menarik di malam pesta penyambutan kedatanganku di ISoU, orang tuaku kegirangan, dan langsung berniat mengadakan pesta pertunangan." ucap Yunho sambil kembali menyandarkan dagunya ke pundak Changmin.

"Dari awal aku tahu kalau kau itu cowok. Meskipun kau cantik bukan main, tapi jakunmu itu langsung menunjukkan kalau kau itu cowok. Tapi saat menghabiskan waktu bersamamu, kurasa meski hanya beberapa jam, kau sudah mencuri hatiku begitu saja. Dan seperti yang kubilang tadi, _**Aku Tidak Akan Melepaskanmu** _ Shim Changmin~ "

Changmin hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah bodoh mendengar penuturan Yunho. Ia menarik nafas panjang, dan menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya.

"Dasar pangeran mahkota bodoh." ucap Changmin galak, namun entah mengapa, ada senyum manis tersungging di wajahnya. Ia balas menggenggam tangan Yunho.

"Aku tahu." ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum senang. "Karena itu, nanti malam berdandanlah yang cantik~ Aku sudah menyiapkan tuxedo yang bagus untukmu~ "

"Yah! Aku ini lelaki tahu!"

"Hmm..hmm... Aku tahu." ucap Yunho sambil menyurukkan wajah di perpotongan leher Changmin. Menghirup aroma menyenangkan yang membuatnya langsung merasa ketangihan.

"Jadi aku ini tidak cantik!" ucap Changmin sambil menggeliat tidak nyaman karena ia merasakan bibir Yunho mulai menyusuri kulit lehernya.

"Nope. Kau ini memang lelaki, tapi kau ini lelaki yang sangat cantik. Bahkan wanita saja kalah cantik denganmu~ " balas Yunho dengan gumaman pelan sembari mengecupi setiap jengkal kulit leher yang tersaji di hadapannya.

" _Umh_... he-hentikan! Ra-rasanya geli.."

Yunho menghentikan tindakannya, dan dengan cekatan ia memutar tubuh Changmin hingga duduk di pangkuannya sambil menghadap ke arahnya. "Hey Changmin, bagaimana kalau kita langsung menikah saja? Jadi malam ini kita bisa _'ehem_ - _ehem_ ~~' " ucap Yunho sambil menaik turunkan kedua alisnya.

"AP— _hmphh_!"

Ucapan Changmin terhenti karena Yunho langsung menyambar bibirnya, dan melumatnya dengan penuh semangat. Kedua tangannya menangkup pipi Changmin, dan menggerakkannya untuk bergerak seirama dengan lumatan bibir yang ia lakukan pada Changmin. Ia mengemut bibir atas dan bawah Changmin bergantian, sambil menggigitinya dengan gemas.

"Menciummu sangat menyenangkan. Dan bibirmu membuatku ketagihan" ucap Yunho sebelum ia kembali meraup bibir Changmin, dan kini lidahnya ikut bergerak untuk mencumbu Changmin.

Changmin yang baru pertama kali ini dicium orang, gelagapan dan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain membiarkan Yunho menciumnya dengan rakus. Ia hanya bisa pasrah saat Yunho bergantian melumat bibir atas dan bibir bawahnya. Changmin melenguh kecil saat lidah Yunho memasuki mulutnya, dan perlahan ia merasakan tubuhnya tersulut bara.

 _Panas_...

Ciuman Yunho semakin lama membuat tubuhnya seolah terbakar..

Pikiranya melayang, dan seluruh indranya hanya terpusat pada Yunho yang masih rakus melumat dan mencumbu bibirnya...

Changmin terpekik kaget saat tiba-tiba saja tangan Yunho sudah menangkup kedua pantatnya, dan meremasnya dengan gemas.

"...kurasa... kita hentikan sampai disini saja... kalau tidak..." Yunho kembali meremas pantat kenyal Changmin—membuat sang empunya pemilik pantat kembali memekik kaget.

" _Ekhem_... Pangeran Jung... kurasa kami harus mengingatkan kalau kami masih disini... dan ini masih siang bolong."

Changmin membulatkan sepasang matanya, dan wajahnya langsung memerah sampai ke telinga. Ia cepat-cepat menyembunyikan wajah di dada bidang Yunho.

"Dasar pangeran bodoh!" gerutu Changmin sambil memukul pelan lengan Yunho.

"Aigooo~ Tadi kau terlihat begitu menggairahkan, dan sekarang kau terlihat begitu imut. Aku jadi semakin tak sabar—Ow!" Yunho mengusap lengannya yang jadi sasaran cubitan maut Changmin.

"Barusan saja kau imut sekali, lalu tiba-tiba saja jadi ganas-oke! Oke! Aku akan diam saja." ucap Yunho yang mendapat ancaman cubitan lagi dari Changmin, di tambah dengan pelototan dari calon tunangannya itu.

Bambinya yang imut itu melotot dengan ekspresi yang di buat garang. Sungguh lucu dan membuat Yunho tertawa senang.

"Dasar pangeran mahkota gila."

"Aku gila karena cintamu Shim Changmin. Oh, dan sepatu cinderella-mu kusimpan dengan apik di kamarku."

"Ini bukan cerita dongeng! Dan itu namanya sepatu stilleto, dasar Pangeran mahkota bodoh!"

"Yea, yea. My Cinderella~"

"Hentikan memanggilku dengan sebutan aneh-aneh!"

"Okay, my Bambi~!"

"..."

"Kiss me?"

*CENSORED*

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~END~**

 **First, is Happy Birthday Rischa~ Ini b'day fic yang aku janjiin, maaf telat sehari~**

 **Second, hahahaha, entahlah ini cerita konyol nan abal buatan saya yang lagi panik plus dag-dig-dug doki-doki sambil nggak percaya kalau besok Jum'at mau terbang ke Bangkok buat Sabtunya nonton konser T1ST0RY di Bangkok~~! Dan rasanya masih nggak percaya banget... Heeeyyy, buat yang mau nonton kesana juga, ayok kita ketemuan di venue~~**

 **Third, maaf bulan Mei ini cuma sempat bikin satu ff, karena Ela lagi muter sana-sini buat ngurusin semua persiapan mendadak mo nonton TVXQ~! Doakan bulan Juni bisa apdet dan bikin ff yang lebih banyak lagi, Ok?**

 **Fourth, iya, ini ff campuran cinderella, sedikit BBF, dan sekalimat dari pelm india mohabbatein yg soal gurukul..hahahahaaa... dan ini saduran abal dari kisah cinderella yang terinspirasi dari Boys Day!Changmin yang sexy+cantik+unyu bangeeeetttt, dan juga foto-foto waktu Yunho main drama musikal Goong, jadilah ff gaje ini~**

 **Fifth, HMS, kalau ada facebook, bisa koq ngelike page TVXQ and HMS Indonesia, dan disitu bisa ketemu juga dengan author ff HoMin yang ngadmin di sana, termasuk saya~ Selain itu, kmaren ada yg PM, klo mau tau saya irl, di fb ela aja di Ela Jung Shim~**

 **Last, ini ela bikin ffnya sampe jam stgh 2 pagi loh, buat bayarannya dan upah capek, please komen dan review ya~**


End file.
